


Rotting In Vain

by Sereiin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereiin/pseuds/Sereiin
Summary: Eren was lucky, according to most people. He had found his soulmate at a young age and had the privilege of living out his life with them. Eren didn't see himself as lucky per se. He had a rebellious view of soulmates, an unpopular opinion of how they were nothing more than a biological restraint, much like his Omega dynamic.Eren's coming of age story takes a sharp left turn when the city breaks out in chaos. A virus is spreading, and it's spreading fast. A vast majority of the population is wiped out in months. This has just become a battle of survival, angsty teen hormones and untimely romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten version of an earlier work that now includes far more detail, less unbridled humor, more angst and more potential.

  
Everyone was born with a destined mate. Better known as a ‘fated’ mate.  
  
Most people didn’t find their other half until later in life, through the late years of adulthood. Some people waited _years and years_ , some nearly an entire lifetime. Some never found their’s at all.  
  
Eren found his very young, at an age where it was practically unheard of. He was only around the age of eight and a half when he met his soulmate.  
  
His mother had recently passed away, something he was too young to process. He was sad, he missed her and wondered where she had gone, but he knew nothing of death. It took a few weeks for it to kick in, that she was never coming home. He knew nothing of death, but he soon learned. And that ache in his heart would always remain. He went back to being his adventureful cheery self (resilient as kids tend to be), but something in him had undoubtfully matured.  
  
His father had suddenly moved in with a new woman. And that felt so very wrong to Eren for some reason.  
  
As it was, his father didn’t do it out of disrespect to his mother. He grieved and was still grieving and wasn’t looking to replace her, but situations are more complex than that. They were over Eren’s head.  
  
Eren’s mother Carla had been Grisha’s soulmate. They met while he was an undergrad. A year later they were married, and just as he was beginning med school Eren was born.  
  
Grisha loved his son with all his heart and adored his wife, but he had some skeletons hidden. He had quite a past of teenage rebellion and mistakes.  
  
One of those mistakes could arguably be a woman by the name of Kuchel.  
  
When he was a senior in high school, she was a grade below him. They had a thing going for a while. Kuchel fell pregnant at the age of 17 and Grisha was in no way prepared to support her and the child. His family, made of money and born from money, did not approve of Kuchel’s poor social standing. She wasn’t well off, she had no mother and her father was a drug addict. Unlike Grisha, she didn’t come from a long line of money, she came from a line of degenerates. Prostitutes, drug dealers, addicts and gamblers. That was her life.  
  
Grisha’s family moved him far away, dead set on the idea that Kuchel (or ‘that girl’ as they called her with varying amounts of venom in their tone) was just trying to trap him for his money. He never saw his first born son. He stopped thinking about him soon after starting undergraduate school, he was always just so busy and stressed. The left behind child slipped out of his mind like the last lingering swirl of cigarette smoke after it was put out.  
  
Kuchel took even littler time to forget. She wasn’t his soulmate after all and that helped him ignore any and all thoughts that he could possibly be in love with her. Then he met Carla and knew the greatest love of all.  
  
When Eren was eight years and few months old, Carla became ill. Deathly ill. It progressed alarmingly fast. She passed away within the next two weeks.  
  
He was distraught, he was grieving, he felt like he’d just had his world ripped away from him. It’s said that the death of a soulmate is so painful, people often die from the immense heartache it brings.  
  
He knew he had to live though, to provide a life for his son. To see and watch him grow. He made the decision to move back to his hometown, to be closer to his family in his time of grief. Or at least, that was the excuse. Deep down he knew, he hoped he’d find Kuchel again.  
  
The death of his soulmate had got him thinking about the important things, about the fragility of life and embracing what really mattered-because it could all be gone in a second. He realized he had been shameful, he had...for lack of any betters words, been an asshole. He needed to make things right.  
  
It didn’t take long. It’d been a dreadful day, full of work and nothing much else when he decided to take the edge off. He told his mother he’d be late in picking up Eren from her place and stepped into a bar, a popular local venue that brought along with it raging waves of nostalgia.  
  
He saw her under the shoddy red tinted lighting, sitting at the bar in high waisted shorts with her long black hair pulled back and her grey eyes particularly fierce. He was suddenly a hormonal seventeen year old boy again and she was the unattainable apple of his eye. Because even though they’d been together, they were never actually together, and everyone knew Kuchel would never be owned.  
  
The faded soulmark on her left collarbone proved that. Her soulmate had long since been dead.  
  
It was in her every right to refuse Grisha, to turn him away and never let him near their ( _her_ ) son. But she didn’t do that. Kuchel had always been more of a decent person than he was. Despite everyone, including her environment, telling her to wilt...she bloomed under the adversity instead.  
  
She was a strong individual who worked herself to the bone to make a life for her and her son. Grisha admired her. And though he guilted himself over how he did things, he would never pity her. She didn’t need pity.  
  
A week after their reunion, he met his first born son for the first time. Levi. His name was Levi and he was a spitting image of his mother. Right down from his black hair and stormy grey eyes to his intimidating aura (he had to wonder if the boy would present as an Alpha). He was twelve now. And Grisha wept at the years he’d missed.  
  
Levi didn’t like him. He was a stranger to him. Kuchel told him that the strange man was his father, but he was old enough to know that if Grisha really cared about him, he would’ve visited. He wouldn’t have abandoned him.  
  
Not long after Grisha and Kuchel had gotten back on good terms, they decided to move in together. What they had so long ago wasn’t...bad per se. It was even nice in some aspects. So with their soulmates both dead, they decided to fill the void with each other.  
  
“Levi, come meet your brother,” Kuchel called up the stairs of the house.  
  
This was the day Grisha was officially moving in, and this was the first time Levi and Eren would meet.  
  
Kuchel had seen Eren before, in those times she’d visited Grisha at his apartment. It was a nice apartment in the nicer part of the city, seeing as Grisha made good money as he had finally become a doctor. She didn’t know why Grisha would want to downgrade to her modest (though still quite large) suburban home in the calmer part of the city. But when she asked, he said the only thing that mattered to him was for his family to be together and that, if need be, they’d buy a new house together.  
  
Eren took after his mother as well. Kuchel could tell from only seeing pictures of Grisha’s late wife. The resemblance was uncanny. Only a few of his features were Grisha’s, like his expressive green eyes. Wider in shape, more like his mom’s, but the colors were nearly the same- the only difference being Eren’s were just that much more brighter. A pretty blueish-green that caught the sun like gems.  
  
Eren liked Kuchel. She was nice enough, always smelled good and she always brought him cookies. She and his dad were always telling him about his brother, his big brother, his brother that he wasn’t even aware of the existence of until they told him but he was excited just the same. Brother’s were a good thing, right? He’d finally have someone to play games with, and even though he didn’t like sharing his video games, he’d do it for his new found brother.  
  
Eren was standing in the living room, looking around the place with his luggage forgotten behind him as he left his dad to get the rest of their things from the car. He was buzzing with excitement. His brother would like him, right? He’d play with him and ride bikes with him...It was gonna awesome.  
  
“He’s not my damn brother!” Levi sighed as he came downstairs, sluggishly inching down the stairs, hand on the railing with great reluctance in his steps.  
  
Kuchel scowled. “Language, Levi! Now get your butt down here and come meet Eren.”  
  
Eren heard the conversation and internally deflated. Did his brother not like him? He looked up at Levi with a pout and watery eyes.  
  
Levi, noticing Eren’s hurt puppydog expression, felt a bit regretful. Only a bit. It’s not like he wanted to hurt the brat’s feelings...he was just confused about the entire situation. Here was the brother he’d never known about, the one who had stolen his father away. The one who probably didn’t know struggle or had to see his mom work like a hound just to provide. But he suddenly realized, looking at him, that it wasn’t his fault. He was just a kid.  
  
“Hey kid, I’m Levi. I guess I’m your b-”  
  
“Big brother!” Eren cut him off with a hug that was more like the painfully suffocating squeeze of a boa constrictor. Levi scowled, tried to get the brat off of him but he _clung_. It was then that Levi noticed the weird colorization on the skin of the back of his left hand. _That was where his soulmate mark is..._ And it. Was. Glowing. Something that was only supposed to happen when you touch your soulmate for the first time. It was like a glaring neon sign, impossible to miss.  
  
Kuchel, who had been watching the scene with poorly contained amusement, furrowed her brow at Levi’s suddenly deathly pale shock-ridden face. She followed his gaze and gasp, hands covering her mouth in astonishment. “G-Grisha?!” she called out a moment later to the man who just walked through the front door carrying an armful of boxes with words such as ‘fragile’ and ‘wine glasses’ written on them.  
  
“What is it?” He asked after setting the boxes down.  
  
“Where is Eren’s mark?” She inquired.  
  
Grisha looked perplexed. “Why do you need to know that?” He said.  
  
“I-I think you should check this out.” She gestured to where Levi and Eren where standing, Levi still completely dazed and Eren oblivious as he rambled on and on about all the games he had packed. He only stopped mid sentence when Grisha picked up his arm, turning it around to examine the glowing ( _glowing_!) mark on the inside of his right wrist.  
  
He shared a bewildered look with Kuchel. How was this possible? They didn’t know. The only thing they knew, with absolute certainty, was that going against a soulmate mark was blasphemy. They could do nothing to keep them apart without severely damaging their health and their hearts both.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and the hardships of growing up with an older mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. yet. Just fucking kidding :) Anyways this is literally just a ton of dialogue and whiny teens.

Levi refused to have anything to do with Eren after what had transpired. He knew what soul marks meant and he was having none of it. No way was this little shrimp his mate. It wasn’t even...it couldn’t be...he was his _brother_ for crying out loud. Surely this was some mishap of fate. Some higher power playing a sick joke.  
  
Eren was confused when Levi went up to his room and slammed his door. Had he done something? And then his dad and Kuchel sat him down and had a very serious (and awkward) conversation involving soulmarks and soulmates.  
  
Eren knew the gist of it, what was appropriate for a boy his age to know anyway. Soulmates were two people who loved each other very much, like his father and mother. His father had described the bond as something sacred (whatever that meant), important and not to be taken lightly. His father told him he’d meet his special person when he was much older and that it’d be a wonderful thing.  
  
“You mean... Levi’s my mate?” Eren was so confused.  
  
This was so unsettling for Grisha and Kuchel themselves, they could only imagine what the kids must feel. Especially young Eren, only eight years old and so ignorant of the world still.  
  
“Yes. He’s your special person Eren,” Grisha told him.  
  
“Then why doesn’t he like me?” Eren wasn’t that stupid, clearly the way Levi had reacted meant he wasn’t happy about having him as a soulmate.  
  
Kuchel sighed, putting on a tiny smile. “He’s just in shock is all, it’ll take some time to process. Don’t worry, he’ll come around.” Kuchel knew he had to, in the end, soulmates could never resist each other. “Now...would you like a cookie? I just baked some earlier this morning.”  
**_  
xxx  
  
_** Levi wasn’t ‘coming around’ fast enough for Eren’s liking. All he wanted to do was play with his brother...err, mate. Wanted to get to know him. It was so lonely by himself. And there was an ache in his chest. That wasn’t there before. It was hard to describe especially with his limited vocabulary but it hurt, like someone was punching a hole through his chest.  
  
He mentioned it to his father, fearing the worst. That he was gonna die, so young and without seeing the release of one of the most anticipated video games of the year.  
  
Grisha told him not to worry, that it was just the bond. Soulmates, particularly new mates, needed to be around each other for a certain amount of time out of the day. Not attached at the hip twenty four seven per se. But enough time to allow for a proper bonding experience. And then the more their bond grew and strengthened, the more they could endure distance between them.  
  
Honestly, it confused Eren. He just took it as he was hurting because he wasn’t near Levi. Because Levi rejected him and that in itself hurt.  
  
This went on for months, Levi ignoring Eren. He locked himself in his room and blasted music whenever they were home. On family outings, he did his best to pretend like Eren didn’t even exist. Even at the dining table, sitting right in front of him, he’d look straight through him like he was nothing but a ghost.  
  
The pain in Eren’s chest grew day by day and he doubted Levi felt it himself.  
  
**_xxx  
  
_** Levi was tired of this. Tired of Eren. All because of that little brat, he was hurting.  
  
The pain in his chest gnawed at him, felt like something was constricting around his very heart. It got worse every time he refused to meet Eren’s bright ass eyes, every time he turned away from him or pretended he didn’t hear him asking to pass the mashed potatoes.  
  
He knew the bond was supposedly irresistible. That it could turn deadly even to ignore it, but he’d take the chance. No way was he going to admit he was bonded to an elementary schooler. He wasn’t ready anyway, he was scared. And Levi was just a kid himself, he couldn’t handle that kind of pressure. He knew nothing of romance and what all that bonding bullshit even completely meant.  
  
He felt in over his head.  
  
So he soldiered through the pain and kept Eren at a distance, even if the kid’s damn broken hearted puppy eyes literally tore at his stomach.  
  
And then one day, things changed.  
  
Grisha and Kuchel had gone to the store and to run a couple other errands. They left Levi in charge since Kuchel deemed him to be old enough to handle things for at least a couple hours.  
  
Eren was playing in the backyard in the treehouse that only he ever used. Levi was up in his room, reading a murder mystery book with his earbuds in playing a harsh heavy metal tune.  
  
Eren was in his own world, made up of monsters called titans and superheros from that one video game he liked. He was very imaginative, and even if he was alone that didn’t stop him from attempting to slay a titan while shouting at the rest of his team to stand down.  
  
He scaled a ‘building’ (the ladder of his tree house) and shouted obscenities at the gigantic monster. He was nearly to the top of the tree house, ready to take cover inside. And then his foot slipped on the rope ladder and he fell, suddenly he found himself hitting the ground with what felt like intense impact. It knocked the wind out of him.  
  
He was in a shock for a second, just staring up at the sky and then he felt the searing pain in his arm. Oh god, was it broken?! Just the thought had him wailing.  
  
Levi had his nose buried in his book when he suddenly felt something...wrong. It wasn’t the pain in his chest that he was slowly getting used to, it was worse. He had the sudden instinct to run to Eren and despite his original plan of ignoring the brat, he trusted his instinct and ripped his earbuds out before running downstairs and to the backyard.  
  
His eyes widened when he saw Eren on the ground, crying so loud it scared off some birds resting in the trees.  
  
“Eren!” He ran over to the boy, dropping to the ground. “What happened?”  
  
“M-my a-arm,” Eren managed to say through his sobs.  
  
Levi concluded that it was broken after seeing the awkward painful looking way his arm was twisted.  
  
“Shit,” Levi muttered.  
  
“You cursed!” Eren stopped crying just to state this fact.  
  
Levi rolled his eyes. He knew he should call his mother. She and Grisha would have to take him to the hospital. He hoped for Eren’s sake that they were close by already.  
  
“Come on, brat.” He delicately lifted Eren up and Eren squeaked in surprised. Levi walked inside and set him on the couch.  
  
He quickly dialed his mother’s cell and filled her in. Five minutes of her panicking over the phone and Grisha in the background telling her to calm down, Levi finally had permission to hang up.  
  
“They’re about twenty minutes away,” he told Eren. “I’m sorry, you’re gonna have to deal with it a little longer.” He sat down beside him and sighed. He realized he hated seeing Eren in pain. Not just cause it hurt him too on a physical level, but because it _hurt_ him. His mate shouldn’t be crying. Ever. Eren should be happy. The way he usually was, bright and energetic. He should be that way always.  
  
Levi looked into Eren’s bright blue-green eyes that were still glistening with tears and realized for the first time how truly beautiful they were. He could smell Eren’s distress.  
  
He scooted closer and it didn’t even feel awkward when he wrapped an arm around Eren, providing comfort. Eren snuggled into him and sniffled.  
  
The pain in his chest was nonexistent in that moment. And Levi felt like this was how it was meant to be, this was _right_.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he murmured. He had brought them both needless suffering and he couldn’t help but feel like Eren getting hurt was his fault too.  
  
**_xxx  
  
_** After Eren broke his arm, he and Levi started spending more time together. Levi humored him and played video games with him, he got Eren involved in some of his own hobbies like teaching him how to play guitar.  
  
It was like having a sibling, Levi supposed, but it was so much more complicated than that. Like how Levi prefered when they were touching, even if it was just sitting side by side while they were watching a movie. There was always a tension between them, an electricity is how Levi would describe it. He found himself getting lost in Eren’s eyes sometimes. Feeling lightheaded and a fluttery sensation in his stomach when he was near.  
  
It was innocent, the way they snuggled together when watching scary movies that Grisha never let Eren usually watch but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Some of Levi’s favorite nights were when Eren would sneak into his room at night, whining of being scared of the thunderstorm outside.  
  
He held Eren close to him, breathing in his scent as he slept and he wished for more rainy nights.  
  
He felt protective over Eren ever since the incident. He briefly wondered if this meant that he would present as an Alpha. Typically, the Alpha’s were the protectors, the dominant one in the relationship. His head spinned as he thought about if he could even handle that but there was no way he wanted to be an Omega either. Why couldn’t he just be a Beta? They were the ones in society who didn’t have to fit into precise little roles.  
  
Alas, his wish didn’t come true. A few months after he turned thirteen, Levi presented as an Alpha. It started with a headache, then fever. His mother kept him home from school and had Grisha take Eren somewhere else for the night.  
  
Levi knew why that was later on, when he began having new urges. Suddenly, cuddling with Eren wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He wanted to kiss him, to claim him like any true alpha would. And it scared him because Eren was still so young.  
  
So Levi restrained himself, and if he ever needed some err...alone time, Eren never questioned why.  
  
Eren was bummed that Levi was an alpha now, not because it wasn’t a good thing, but because it meant that he’d either present as an Omega or a boring Beta. No two same dynamics could be together except for Beta and Beta. Damn Beta’s have all the freedom…  
  
Eren grew up getting into trouble, as was his ways. He loved adventure and that often led to him getting ‘booboos’ as his mother called them. He sometimes fought with other kids ‘cause they didn’t understand him. Especially Jean, a new transfer kid from Canada that looked like a horse.  
  
The worst was when they would pick on him about his mark. As expected, none of the other kids had their marks yet. And so they deemed Eren a freak. It just got worse from there when they found out exactly _who_ he was bonded to. His own brother? Blasphemy. Disgusting. Immoral. A fluke of fate, a screw up. He’d heard it all.  
  
It was so insulting, insinuating Eren himself was a screw up. It was no surprise he grew up with a bit of a hot temper, easily provoked.  
  
Levi was always there to keep him in line, or at least be there as backup cause keeping Eren in line was nearly impossible.

 The first time Eren came home with a black eye was a couple days after his fourteenth birthday.

 At school he started feeling so lightheaded he fainted, only to wake up in the nurse’s office with a raging fever. He felt achy and...and weird.

 Then he felt the wetness between his legs and his scent of utter distress alerted the nurse. She told him things were going to be fine, he was just going through his first heat. His first heat.

 It was official, the universe hated him. He had presented as a damn Omega.

 Eren was sent home, but he had to gather his bag from his locker first and he stupidly told the nurse he felt alright enough to go fetch it himself.

 That's where he got in a fight with Kirschtein (or Jean or Horseface or Shitrag...he went by many names). He’d made some stupid remark about how he “always knew” Eren was going to be a “weak ass omega” since he was such a “pussy” to begin with.

 Of course, Eren didn't take nicely to that remark. Jean ended up with a busted lip and some bruises. Eren, a black eye and matted hair mostly. It wasn't enough that his parents were furious, but so was Levi.

 And it made him feel even worse when, hours later, he was in the midst of his first heat in the privacy of his bedroom. His father gave him a fever reducer.

 The fever reducer didn't help his muddled mind. He still felt like he was gonna implode. Levi had to be kept away because even the scent of him coming from all the way downstairs had Eren in a frenzy.

 What kind of fucked up shit was this? He’d never felt so horny in his life and that was saying something seeing as he was fresh going through puberty.

 He had all the privacy he needed to jerk off, again and again. But nothing satisfied the ache in him. Even though his mother regularly left a tray of food for him (soft things like fruit so his cycle wouldn't be disrupted) and plenty of water, he still felt lightheaded and dehydrated. It was a full five days of hell. Never feeling...right. like he wanted to rip his own skin off just to get rid of the heat.

 When it was over, he visited the doctor to get put on, embarrassingly enough, birth control. Not that it mattered since his parents never left him and Levi in the same room with the door closed after his heat hit.

 Eren felt insulted. He had control ya know. And he and Levi had never...They’d hardly kissed before. Well, they had but Levi never wanted to do anything more than give him simple affectionate pecks and Eren didn't know why that was. Was his mate not attracted to him? Maybe he just thought he was still too young. He certainly still treated Eren like a child sometimes. 

 And Eren supposed that was fair, he was barely starting High school whereas Levi would be graduating soon.

 And okay, he was a hormonal teenager. He couldn't deny that sometimes he _wanted_ more than Levi was willing to give.  
  
And he honestly couldn’t understand why Levi didn’t want that either, besides the whole probably still seeing him as a kid part. Wasn’t Levi just as much a hormonal teenager? Wasn’t he curious, and he was older- didn’t he want the experience? _Unless,_ Eren thought horrified, _he already had all these experiences with someone else._ Someone else?! Other than _him_.  
  
Maybe Eren was just too jealous for his own good. It wasn’t the first time he caught himself having thoughts like that. Levi was handsome, this much he knew, Levi was also pretty popular at his school despite him not even liking people all that much. He had plenty of admirers and it didn’t even matter if Eren made sure to rub his scent all over the older everyday before school, people would still try to throw themselves all over him or exchange numbers and whatever the hell else even though Levi would pretty much tell them to fuck all the way off. He only knew this from Levi himself telling him and the gossip from his own friend’s.  
  
You’d figure Levi’s blatant uninterest and his honesty about it would be enough of an indicator that he _wasn’t_ cheating. But Eren still wasn’t convinced.  
  
He’d finally had enough one day when Levi came home with a girl in tow after school. An _omegan_ girl. Okay so she was his partner for some project that counted for a large percentage of their grade blah blah blah, Eren still didn’t see why she had to be there.  
  
Eren was sure to place a possessive kiss to Levi’s lips the second they stepped inside. Levi didn’t see anything wrong with that, seemed like normal behavior to him. He just ruffled Eren’s hair, completely oblivious to the jealousy pouring off of him.  
  
They studied at the dining room table at least. Eren sat there, pretending to do his own homework while the older ones chattered about whatever. He found himself glaring in the girls direction every ten seconds. He didn’t remember her name from when Levi introduced them, just knew she was a pretty strawberry blonde with amber eyes and a sickly sweet scent.  
  
“Eren is there something the matter with your face?” Levi commented crudely.  
  
Eren flushed and looked away from the girl, ceasing his glare.  
  
“So Levi, what do you think?” He heard the girl ask as he actually focused on his algebra homework, re-reading the last equation cause shit math was never his strong suit.  
  
“About what?” Levi replied.  
  
He could practically hear the eye roll in the girls tone when she answered, “were you not paying attention to anything I was just saying? About the party, stupid.”  
  
Eren practically bristled at someone calling his mate stupid, albeit teasingly.  
  
 Levi just snorted a laugh. “I don’t think so, Petra. I don’t do parties.”  
  
Eren nodded. This was true. Countless times Levi’s friends had tried to get him to go out to those stupid highschool parties and every time Levi would decline. He had the suspicion Levi only did it because Eren would end up upset that he couldn’t come along. Now that he thought about it, he had the decency to feel ashamed. It’s not like he ever put up a big fuss though, just pouted a bit. Ultimately the decision was always Levi’s. Not that he couldn’t say he wanted Levi going anyway. There were bound to be drunk omegas everywhere…  
  
“Oh come on, it’s going to be the biggest party of the year. You know Hitch always throws the best. Come on!” Petra whined. “You can even bring Eren.”  
  
Now _that_ got Eren’s attention. And suddenly his feelings about it changed. Rich bitch Hitch? Everyone knew her. He _had_ to see this party. He heard they were always epic. “Yeah, Lee, let’s go! It’ll be fun, It’ll-”  
  
“No,” Levi snapped as if saying ‘end of discussion’.  
  
Eren stuck his tongue out at him ‘cause as Levi’s mate, he was immune to his grumpiness.  
  
“Levi! You’re honestly _that_ much of an antisocial badass that you’re gonna willingly miss the _best_ party of the-”  
  
Levi cut Petra off with a simple, “Yes.”  
  
“Well I bet Eren thinks you’re boring,” Petra said, only trying to rile him up.  
  
Eren just giggled and Levi glared at him for it. “I see how it is Brat, can’t even take your own mates side?”  
  
“I just don’t see why you’re so against it.”  
  
“‘Cause first off, when have I ever liked large crowds, not to mention large crowds composed of nothing but drunken idiotic teenagers who I don’t even like when they’re sober...And don’t get me started on the shitty music they’ll probably play-”  
  
“Wah wah wah ‘I’m a mr.grumpy pants.’ Legit all I hear.”  
  
“And you don’t need to be exposed to those kind of things,” Levi continued, ignoring his taunting.  
  
Eren was quick to get heated, his insecurities creeping up at Levi’s words. “What does _that_ mean? You think I’m too young? I’m not a child anymore, Levi.”  
  
“Well you sure are acting like one,” Levi said, only realizing how harsh his words might’ve been when Eren started to tear up.  
  
Levi looked at him in shock when Eren slammed his textbook closed and promptly left the room in a heated fury, stomping his way upstairs.  
  
Part of Levi just wanted to taunt that Eren was just proving his point more but he knew that wasn’t exactly a good idea. And Eren was usually more mature than this anyway. So Levi knew he fucked up bad. Even worse, he had made him cry. He had never made his mate cry before and from the shitty guilt he was feeling now and the wrenching in his gut, he vowed to never make him cry again. And if anyone else ever made him cry he would fuck them up.  
  
“Um, look at the time! I should get going,” Petra lamely excused herself from the awkward situation and Levi just rolled his eyes.  
  
“You remember the way out?”  
  
“Yup. You should probably go grovel at Eren’s feet. Little cutie seems like the type to cry while stabbing you to death.”  
  
“Why are you my friend?” Levi muttered to himself. He got up from the table and went in search of Eren. He found the brat in his room, face down on his bed.  
  
“You alive, brat?”  
  
“Get out of my room,” Eren snapped, but it was muffled by his pillow so he turned his head and repeated it.  
  
Levi sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. He put a comforting hand on Eren’s back and he swear Eren straight up hissed as he rushed to get away from him, sitting up in his bed with mused hair.  
  
“I said leave me alone!”  
  
“Eren, please can we talk about this? Look I know what I said came off as harsh and I’m sorry. I don’t think you’re a child. You’ve grown into an amazing, stupidly tall, young man. But I don’t want you around certain riffraff that party is gonna have to offer. All those drunk immature Alpha jerkoffs... and don’t even think I’d let you drink, also questionable substances…”  
  
Eren listened with red rimmed eyes but those pretty eyes were rolling in exasperation as Levi went on. “I’m not gonna drink but you can’t tell me you never have. And who’s the one that almost got suspended that one time for smoking weed in the _school parking lot_? I think his name ryhmed with Revi?”  
  
“Hey, that was Hanji’s pot and I didn’t even touch it. Fucking four eyes, I told her to get out of my car but she threatened to key it.”  
  
“Wow, great friends you’ve got there.”  
  
“Don’t be snarky, Eren. I still don’t feel comfortable with you being exposed to-”  
  
“You’re not my dad, Levi!”  
  
“But I am you’re big brother!”  
  
“And you’re also my damn mate but you never act like it!” Eren exploded, finally his main worry seeping through.  
  
Levi narrowed his eyes. “What does that mean?”  
  
“You don’t want me, you never have.”  
  
“I thought we went over this a long time ago, of course I want you, I’ve long since accepted this bond and I can’t...I can’t imagine my life without you Eren,” Levi said.  
  
“Yeah but as a brother or your mate?”  
  
“Whatever you want me to be, Eren. A protector, a confidant, a friend.”  
  
“I want you to love me.”  
  
“I do love you.”  
  
“No, I want you to _love_ me. I want you to express it. I’m tired of you treating me like your baby brother!”  
  
Levi growled softly. He was getting fed up by this point. Eren should already know how he feels about him but he guess the younger boy was just dense. “Listen brat,” he took Eren by the shoulders and had him pinned beneath him on the bed in ten seconds flat, “I’ve been in love with you since damn well the first time we met. And I wouldn’t do half the things I do for you if I only saw you as an annoying ass little brother.”  
  
Eren glared up at him. “But-”  
  
Levi was tired of arguing. He silenced Eren with a kiss that turned deeper than they’ve probably never had and left Eren panting when Levi finally pulled away, a string of saliva between them.  
  
“I love you too,” Eren muttered. “But you’re still an asshole.”  
  
Levi sighed, rolling over next to him. “You’re used to it.”  
  
They laid on the bed in silence for a few moments. Until Eren spoke softly, “Hey, Lee?”  
  
“Hmm?” Levi hummed, turning over to face him but he only found Eren staring distantly at the ceiling.  
  
“Are you...Are you a virgin?”  
  
Levi was honestly puzzled by the idiotic question. He blinked. Once, twice. Was he not his fucking mate? Did Eren honestly think he’d have sex with some random person…  
  
“I am. Why? Are you not?” Suddenly Levi wanted to puke. Eren was his. Not to be a possessive asshole but they were literally soulmates. And the thought of anyone else touching him…He’d kick their (most likely) Alpha ass. Oh god, was it Mikasa? He’d seen the way his cousin looked at his mate.  
  
“Of course I am!” Eren squeaked. “But you’re so much older, and you never really kiss me like...like you did just now. I figured, maybe you wanted the experience. Or maybe you needed someone to help you through your ruts-”  
  
“Eren, I can deal with spending my ruts alone. I’m not gonna die from a lack of fucking. Just like you have the willpower to go through your heats alone which I honestly hear are ten times worse. I’ve never slept with anyone. And I don’t really give a shit if I’m less ‘experienced’ than my classmates. Most of them don’t even know what it’s like to have a mate. In my opinion, _they’re_ the ones missing out. And I can wait for you for as long as you want. I would never want to make you uncomfortable.”  
  
How was Eren supposed to tell him _he_ was the one who felt like he was waiting on Levi. “So you’ve never fucked Petra?”  
  
“What the fuck? God, no.”  
  
“You have so many omegan girls that cream their panties everytime you walk by-”  
  
“Well it’s too bad I’m only attracted to you.”  
  
Eren smiled, turned so he could snuggled into Levi’s arms. Levi pulled him close and kissed the top of his head, breathing in his unique scent.  
  
“So...about that party.”  
  
“I am going to fucking punch you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  


   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment
> 
> I guess
> 
> Idk
> 
> do you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to take the next step with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working a whole lot and rarely have the energy to write. But I want to change that. I miss it. And the time I spend not writing is time wasted, leaving me stagnant and not evolving as a writer. ugh.
> 
> Hope you guys like anyways (^_-)v

It was just a day after Eren’s fifteenth birthday when he and his friends came up with “operation: Levi” or, as Jean liked to call it, “operation: get helpless loser bitch ass omega laid” which, mind you, promptly led to him getting punched in the face by said helpless omega.  
  
While Eren and Levi’s relationship had progressed some and they had their fair share of makeout sessions turned fumbling groping can’t get close enough sessions...they’d never actually done the deed. The dirty. Gotten a touchdown. Slid to homebase. Played hide the weasel…  
  
They’d never fucked. And. It. Was. Maddening.  
  
To both Eren and his friends alike. Because his friends had to listen to him constantly bitch about it while also listening to him wax poetic about Levi’s abs and his face and his...everything.  
  
If getting their friend that alpha dick was all it took to get him to stop whining, then by the gods where they all for it.  
  
Except Mikasa. She adamantly opposed this idea. Said her cousin’s ‘midget’ dick probably smelt like dick cheese. Sasha told her no way, Levi was too much of a clean freak for that to be true. Also hot. The majority of their friend group agreed he was hot.  
  
The plan was to get Eren and Levi alone. Eren saved up some money from his part time job at a local diner (plus some help from his friends) to get his parents passes to a stunning romantic retreat somewhere in the mountains of someplace he couldn’t remember but all that mattered was that it was far away and they’d be gone the whole weekend.  
  
The next step was a date night to get Levi in the mood. Historia’s dad owned a fancy ass restaurant in the rich part of town and she said she could hook Eren up with a reservation and fifty percent off the food ‘cause that’s the only way he could afford it otherwise. She was also prepared to throw in some complimentary champagne to get the couple nice and loose (and Eren knew a buzzed Levi was a handsy Levi).  
  
Then when the meal was done and paid for, they’d take a romantic stroll through the park and Eren would butter him up with compliments and kisses where they then would go home.  
  
Eren would tell Levi to wait before coming to his room. He’d throw off his clothes to reveal some sexy lingerie Sasha and Historia had helped him pick out. White lace- because it was supposedly innocent which somehow made it more sexy. He’d then get the room ready by throwing rose petals on the freshly washed sheets and lighting about ten expensive ass candles that were advertised as ‘fresh linen’ because that was Levi’s favorite type of scented candle ‘cause he was just that freaking weird.  
  
Then Levi would come in and just _devour_ him.  
  
Honestly, just thinking about it had Eren trembling with pure want. He wanted the perfect night. But mostly, he wanted that dick.  
  
Which is why he was utterly disappointed when all his plans fell to shit.

 Grisha and Kuchel were gone, as planned. Enjoying a romantic getaway. They were only mildly suspicious or so he thought until on the way out the door his dad slipped a condom into his hand. He’d screeched and threw it across the room yelling “oh my god, I just wanted to do something nice for y'all!”

Historia gave the go-ahead on the reservation and told him to be there at 7 pm on the dot. His lingerie hugged his perky tan ass just right, the garter and stockings attached easily hidden by his regular black skinny jeans. Levi’s favorite candle wasn’t in stock so he settled for the scent of lavender. But it wasn’t the candle that ruined everything, no, it was his shitty fucking heat cycle.  
  
Apparently mother nature just liked to be a bitch for no reason. On the afternoon of his big plan, he began feeling sick. Feverish. And then the heat induced haze kicked in and he knew he was in for a hell of a ride.  
  
Levi wasn’t back from work yet. Eren was all alone. He dragged himself to his bedroom where he usually spent his heats. Locked up away from everyone, even his mate.  
  
It was always agony. Wanting to be filled but the sex toys didn’t satisfy him. Wanting to be connected to his mate but knowing he can’t. Because even though he was on birth-control, Levi refused to be intimate with him. What was he waiting for? Was he so dense that he thought Eren wasn’t ready? Or was he just trying to preserve his innocence? Eren scoffed at the notion.  
  
He groaned as he felt the slick just beginning to soak his pretty panties. He practically tore his clothes off ‘cause his body felt so hot.  
  
He laid back in bed and his hand immediately went to finger open his wet entrance, harshly pulling his panties to the side to do so, while his other hand trailed to his dick, pumping in time with the thrusts of his fingers. But it was no use. It didn’t give him a lick of satisfaction. All he could think about was Levi, _Levi, Levi_ as he began to cry out of frustration.  
  
He heard the front door open and close and someone (presumably Levi) shuffling around downstairs. Think of the devil. The handsome fucking devil.  
  
“Levi!” Eren whined aloud, stroking his dick at a more furious pace.  
  
Levi was just kicking off his boots when he heard Eren calling out for him. He started to make his way upstairs when the scent hit him. His head felt light as his vision swirled. Shit. The brat was in heat. Earlier than usual it seemed.  
  
“Eren, you know I can’t come up there!” He called up the last remaining steps.  
  
Eren practically sobbed. Bullshit, such bullshit. “Yes you can!” Eren shouted back. “You just don’t want to! I don’t know _why_?! Am I such an ugly brat that you don’t want...w-want to,” he sobbed between hiccups…  
  
Levi sighed. This again? He walked right up to Eren’s closed door so he could speak to him from behind it instead of yelling like a heathen. “You are not an ugly brat. You’re fucking gorgeous Eren. But I don’t think you’re ready...and birth control isn’t always a hundred percent effective. If something were to happen, you’re too young-”  
  
“All I’m hearing is excuses!” Eren shouted. “I _am_ ready, Levi! You don’t get to decide that, _I_ do! Now open the damn door and come fuck me!”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes. Such a demanding brat. It was only because Levi had amazing self control that he hadn’t burst through the damn door already. A year of ignoring Eren’s heats had trained him well.  
  
But he had to admit, he was tempted. So very fucking tempted. Eren was his mate, he was _his_ and even ignoring all that, the brat was too cute and too hot for his own good. Too beautiful. Of course he wanted him.  
  
“Levi!” Eren shouted again and the screeching finally made Levi cave. Fine. He’d open the door, he’d scent Eren and calm him down, make sure he had everything he needed and was as comfortable as someone going through a heat alone could get and then go back downstairs. He was strong enough, he was sure of it.  
  
He wasn’t prepared for the sight he got when he opened the bedroom door though. Eren, on all fours, head down and ass up. Presenting as any proper omega would. Tight, white panties clinging to his form and practically see through with all the slick seeping through them. Hugging that perfect round ass so nicely.  
  
It all went straight to his dick and his eyes glazed over in lust, nostrils flaring as he took in the pheromones in the room.  
  
“Levi!” Eren whimpered again like he was in pain and Levi wanted nothing more than to take it all away. To make him feel good instead. To have Eren calling out his name in pleasure instead of that desperate, sadden tone.  
  
Levi gulped. “A-are you sure about this Eren?” he asked, once more for clarification. Once more so he wouldn’t feel like a villain taking this kid’s innocence. He only ever wanted to protect Eren, to do what was best for him.  
  
Eren had to make him understand that this _is_ what’s best for him. “Y-yes. Please...please, Levi. Please make love to me.”  
  
Levi approached Eren carefully. He knelt on the bed behind him, just taking in the sight. He grabbed him by the hips and gently turned him over. “I want you to look at me, Eren,” was all he said before he was pressing a tender kiss to those plush lips he loved so much, Eren tasting faintly of chapstick like he always did. Eren was quick to turn the kiss into something deeper, hotter, as he licked into Levi’s mouth and practically crawled into his lap.  
  
Levi matched his ferocity and pulled him closer, if such a thing were possible. He drank Eren in like he was the only source of water in a vast desert. He committed the memory of the feel of the other’s body to his mind, lest for whatever reason this be the last time he could explore. Lest Eren hate him after this, or decide he wasn't good enough. Alpha enough. Lest he end up regretting it.

Eren was warm in his arms, everywhere. Overheated due to his heat. He'd grown taller than Levi but his body was lithe, less gangly and nervous in his own skin than he'd been about a year ago. But nervous still, Levi could tell. And he'd be lying if he wasn't the same. He might be older, might be more matured, but experience wise he and Eren were on the same level.

Levi laid them back, against the pillows on the bed, when his head started to get to cloudy with Eren’s wonderful scent. Fruity, floral, calming, arousing...he couldn't pinpoint it to one thing but he knew it'd always smell of home. Home, after all was where the heart is. And Eren was no doubt his heart.

It was fucking terrifying.

There was a pause between their feverish kissing, when Eren trailed his hands up Levi's back, beneath his plain black shirt, tracing patterns on his skin before clutching at the material. Levi sat up, to help discard his shirt and then he was back on top of Eren. Pressing into him, kissing down his tan neck and nibbling at the flesh there as Eren sighed in pleasure, twining his fingers into the dark strands of Levi's hair.

“Levi...please,” Eren choked on a whisper, voice pleading and vulnerable.

Levi lifted his head to gaze into Eren's eyes. He was met with unshed tears that gave the same effect of sunshine against gems. And in the gems of Eren's eyes he only saw one thing- besides complete transparency, was love.

“What, Brat?” He asked because that was the only way he knew to respond without his voice breaking.

“I want to touch you,” Eren started. And who was Levi to tell him no.

He was pulled into another searing kiss, and then suddenly he was pressed against the pillows, Eren straddling his legs looking all kinds of beautiful in his white stockings and panties. Highlighting his innocence while provoking thoughts of sin.

Eren slid him out of his jeans and boxers and then his pink tongue, poking out like a kitten wasted no time in taking a tentative lick up his hard shaft. He bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from producing embarrassing moans. God, he was weak. Weak for this brat.

Eren's mouth was unbearably warm, his tongue firm as it brushed against his cock with every bob of his head, pouty lips making for good suction. He stared at Levi, meeting his gaze as he sucked him off and it was only made that much more lewd by the way shifted his hips, ass swaying as though he wanted someone to play with it.

Eren went to finger himself again, reaching behind him to reach his fingers to his slick ridden hole while continuing to go down on Levi.

Levi appreciated the sight, of course, but he wanted to be the one touching Eren. He wanted this to be about Eren. He forced his mates head down suddenly, forcing him to take his cock all the way down his throat until he gagged. Eren glared at him haughtily, but he had his attention.

He stroked his hair, pulled him off his dick. “Lie down, huh Bright-eyes?”

Eren complied and switched positions with Levi. Levi almost didn't know what to do. He wanted to touch Eren all over. To pull him close and never let go. He ran his hands over him, coming to rest at his jutting hip bones. He trailed his lips, in a whisper of a kiss, to his chest, down to his ripening and, he skimmed over the lace of the waistband of his panties, turned his attention to where thigh met groin, lower still to place a proper kiss to the inside of his leg. He tugged the panties down shapely legs and heard choke on a gasp.

Eren looked ravishing, utterly exposed to him like this. And he didn't think he’d ever get used to it. He brushed his fingers over Eren's taint, down to his trembling hole. He was so wet, and the scent of his slick was so pronounced here Levi drowned in it. He took Eren's cock into his mouth at the same time he slipped a finger inside his ass.

Eren let out a sultry whine and Levi thought this must be heaven. He added another finger, and another, pumping them in and out while occasionally curling them upwards, searching for that spot that would make Eren melt and he knew he'd found it when Eren wailed and begged him not to stop. To keep doing whatever he was doing because this felt so good it felt like Eren was dying.

But then Eren's heat addled mind couldn't stop thinking of Levi's hard cock inside of him. Of being properly fucked and bred.

“L-Lee, stop...wanna...I wanna…”

Levi stopped his ministrations and Eren said in a rush, “I wanna come with you inside me.”

His panting, raspy voice lit a fire inside Levi all over again.

He kissed Eren's brow. “Of course, sweetheart.” He reached over to Eren's bedside table and wasn't surprised to find a stash of condoms. He ripped the package of one open and only looked over to Eren when he heard an indignant whine.

“No, I don’t want...I want to feel you, Levi,” he said this as though he might cry.

“That's just the heat talking,” Levi was quick to assure him.

Eren shook his head. “No, I've always wanted this. I'm on birth control, remember?”

Of course Levi remembered. But he was too afraid, too meticulous to not be hesitant.

Eren groaned. “Just fuck me.” And Levi was pulled into a kiss he had no way (no willingness) to resist.

He rested between Eren's parted legs and led his dick to Eren's eager hole. He slipped in slowly because he didn't want to fuck Eren, he wanted to make him feel loved. He wanted them to take their time, to explore each other. To bask in the feel of their already bound souls meeting once more.

Their pace was gentle at first. Eren feeling like nothing Levi had ever felt before. Tight, wet and unbearably hot. His moans every time he thrust in echoed in his bliss filled mind.

They shared heavy, languid kisses. “Oh, Levi!” Eren gasped into his mouth, ankles crossed as he locked his legs tighter around Levi's waist.

It was something about the way Eren said his name, his tone, the bit of sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, the arch of his hips when he tried to meet Levi's thrusts, that had Levi absolutely burning.

And then he was really burning, his body feeling a couple of degrees hotter than before. Eren's scent becoming more pronounced like that were even possible.

“Damn Brat, triggered my rut,” Levi muttered.

Eren heard him well and only grinned at him. Levi once again found his mouth, this time in a mess of clanked teeth, saliva dribbled from the corners of Eren's mouth as he rubbed and twined his tongue against Levi's.

The pace picked up until Levi was fucking Eren into the mattress in earnest. Eren let out little squeaks and moans that matched the deeper gravelly sounds of Levi's pleated groans.

“Levi, Alpha, please, come inside me! Give me your knot,” Eren panted and whined. He wanted it so bad, to feel Levi fill him up until he was bloated and leaking. To paint his insides with his cum and settle the heat burning inside.

“Fuck, Eren, you're so good...so gorgeous, fuck sweetheart.”

Eren could hardly keep himself from passing out with all the intense pleasure he was receiving, especially with the way Levi was angling his hips just right, hitting that spot, over and over, until Eren wasn’t sure if that pathetic sound was himself whimpering. He could feel the subtle swell of Levi's cock as his knot formed.

Eren felt the tight coil of heat in his stomach as his orgasm neared, only able to chant Levi's name as he fell off of that sweet precipice. His vision going white, and then almost going black as he tried to stay conscious.

Levi's full knot had formed and he bit Eren's neck as pure pleasure coursed through him, his seed finally spilling inside his mate as an orgasm rocked through the entirety of his body.

Eren's orgasm nearly rolled into another one at the sensation of his Alpha filling him. The knot locked them together but he tightened his legs around Levi's waist anyway. He needed to feel as close to him as possible.

Levi had his head resting against Eren's neck and Eren turned to nuzzle him.

Levi met his gaze and placed a sweet kiss to the corner of his lips. “I love you. So much.”

Eren felt a single tear drip down his cheek. Because he was tired, exhausted really. Sated, for now. And utterly in love with the man in his arms.

 

**_xxx_ **

****

Grisha and Kuchel arrived home Monday morning as planned and were horrified, though not surprised at the scents running through the house practically permeating the entire area.

It seemed like Eren had gone into heat. And this time Levi was...assisting. Oh joy.

Honestly, Kuchel was happy for them. Because it was natural after all, they were mates. It was bound to happen. Did it have to happen in the family home though? That's really all she wanted to know.

“Uhm...I'll prepare them some food, I'm sure they haven't left that room since we've been gone. And then we’ll...go somewhere far away from here. Wanna catch a movie?” Kuchel tried to make light of the situation.

“They make movies that long?” Grisha deadpanned.

 Heats usually last a minimum of five days.

 Oh joy, Kuchel thought once again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you read, comment if you hate, comment if you like, comment if your name starts with a c idk


End file.
